Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and applications capable of personalization. In many instances, the consumers utilize a range of applications on their devices, for example mobile devices, for performing various tasks and/or accessing various personalized services. Such personalization may depend on various applications/programs being granted some level of access to user and device privacy data, for example, geo-location, list of contacts, pictures, activities, applications in use, and the like. Traditionally, developers prioritize performance and development time of the applications over requirements for using the privacy data in order to simplify the development. For example, they may access more private data, directly or via Application Programming Interface (API) calls, than the applications may actually need, thus unnecessarily compromising a user's privacy. Accordingly, the application developers, service providers, and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for effectively and efficiently preserving user privacy without sacrificing application functionality, personalization, and user experience.